Juubi
by DarkMasterStarr
Summary: Naruto kills Haku. The effect is he get more contact with the demon, turning him slowly into a demon. And not just a regular demon, a bijuu. Indefinite Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: J for Joy

Chapter 1: J for Joy

"So I'm..." 

**"Yep."  
**  
"But I can't be possibly..." 

**"Oh yeah you are."**

"NO! This has to be a mistake." 

**"Believe what you want to believe, kit. It will not change the fact."  
**  
A setting was set in the cage of Kyuubi no Kitsune or just Kyuubi to most in the ninja countries outside the leaf village, Konoha and its mainland, Kaji no Kuni or Fire Country.

Fellow ninja/shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki was standing outside the cage, speak to the demon, not believing of what was happening to himself. Kyuubi said something very devasting to him and it was not funny at all.

'Kyuubi stop joking. There's no way that's possible."

**"Look kit, this will not change the fact that you will be one day immortal."  
**

"But that's it. I don't want to outlive my friends."

Kyuubi scoffed. **"Friends? Kit you should be happy that you will outlive the fleshbags. You have no real friends. Real friends, they will stick by you even when you make a stupid mistake or an error that will destroy your life. These fleshbags will not help you at all or be real friends."  
**  
"Hey! I'm human too, remember?"

**"**_**Laevus levus **_**boy. You can not possibly believe your human anymore. As soon as you started using and abuse my chakra for battles you should be able to defeat on your own."  
**  
"I hate when you speak Latin and foolish? Kyuu, I have my humanity and sanity still, unlike a certain bijuu sitting in the cage." 

**"Please, **_**ningenteki**_**. You are at least a **_**hanyou **_**but you still hated by both humans and demons. If oyu were all human, people would still hate you because I dwell inside your navel. Demons will not respect you because you aren't a demon. **_**Akumas **_**and**_** ningens**_** will hate you alike because you are a half breed but have to respect you after you become Juubi."  
**

"But I don't want too!" Naruto wined. Kyuubi growled in frustation.

**  
"That is out of you hands now. I can not stay in this plane for very long. My essence will live on, in you, boy."  
**

"I don't know..." Naruto said, thinking about it.

**"Look. Your body shifts everyday in changes and adapting to my chakra. While other ninjas are still using **_**ningen **_**chakra, you will have already evolved into using my demonic chakra and when you do, you will have already the basics and affinity of every element and its sub-element."  
**  
"Well... it does sound cool and it would be cool to become super powerful. I would probably become Hokage, no I will become Hokage with ease."

**"See, it works out for everyone. By the way, I'm expressed that you could use my chakra so easily when you fought the feminine ice nin."  
**  
"Ah... it was nothing." Naruto said, rubbing his head in embarrassment, remembering his lashing out on Haku.

**"Well don't get too cocky. You still can not channel enough of my chakra to defeat that Hokage of yours. What's his name, Obi?"**

"You mean... old man Sarutobi?" 

**"Ah yes but still, his chakra is very strong. He was trained by two other Fire shadows before him."  
**

Naruto's jawed dropped. "N-No way. He was trained by Nidaime-sama and Shodaime-sama too?!?!"

**"Yes, I believe so. I know him more then you think."  
**  
"How so?" 

All Kyuubi did was chuckle behind the prison bars. **"That is another tale. Right now, I want you to return to human world as you going to be needed soon. You will find something beside you. Take care of it like your precious items and ninja tools."  
**  
"Wha-" 

That was all Naruto could get before he was sent back to his world of the living.

---

Naruto woke up slowly and he brought his hands up in his face.

No doubt he was alive. He was laying in a bed with white sheets, white pillows and white sheets covering the plastic on the bed. Naruto turned to his right and found something strange.

A sword was on his right and it was just any sword. This sword had a black scabbard with a gold fox on it with nine tails, looking menacing. A handle stook out, black and gold. It looked very sturdy. He wondered, who's sword was this.

_**Mine of course.'  
**_

"Wahhhh! Who said that?!" 

_**'Me kit. You didn't forget about me. Big ol' Kyuubi, right?'  
**__  
_"Oh it's you Kyuu. But what are you doin' in my head?"

_**'When you used more of my chakra, I got more in contact with you. You did so well so I decided to give you three gifts of my parting.'  
**__  
_"Cool! Is one ramen?"

_**No you idiot. I will not give you any food of any kind. And one more thing, speak inwardly. It would be better that our conversations aren't known but by ourselves of course and to not give you any unwanted attention. We don't need more people thinking you're crazy.'  
**__  
"_Sorry," Naruto paused. _**How's this?'  
**_

_**'Perfect. Now kit, I have a lot of thing to talk about to you. The sword right there is the **_**Kyuubi no Subeta, **_**The sword of Kyuubi no Yoko. It is my personal sword that I can use when I'm in my humanoid form. Now listen and listen good because I will only say this once. This sword is yours and mine and ours alone. No one, I repeat, no one else could have this sword. Without my demonic blood, they can not touch the sword.'  
**__  
'What will happen if they do?'_

_**'They will have horrible, mind shattering dreams that will lead to their suicide. You can not let anybody touch unless you want them too. The sword has a mind of its own. You can tell it what to do and it will do it. If you lose the sword, you can call it by its name. Now, this is the first sword of the bijuu collection. The rest are to be found all over the world.'**_

_'But how? Shouldn't you have all of them.'_

'_**Well unfortuantely, no. Thousands of years ago, before the first Hokage was even born, the ninja countries were just heaps of land that were ruled by me and the other bijuus. I was ruler of this land, before I was defeat by its **_**real **_**founder, Yoshi Sho or known as Reidoaime.' **_

_'What? That's stupid. I thought the place was founded by Shodaime-sama.'_

_**'No. History says it because they do not want the children and people to know that the country was founded by me and Sho-dono, who was one of the greatest rulers. People would be terrified.'  
**__  
'This land...'  
_

_**Yes, Kaji no Kuni, was ruled by me with an iron fist until I was sealed into a sword. The sword was the one I used but the other swords was used by the other bijus and soon they were sealed into the swords. But four swords were awaked by four Kages. The Kazekage awoke Ichibi, Raikage awoken Nibi, Mizukage awoke Sanbi and Yondaime awoken me, Kyuubi. Then, I foolishly tried taking back my land but I underestimated the human and was sealed again into you.'  
**_

_'Sorry.'_

_**I brought it on myself. Now, I am stuck here, waiting to die and passing my essence into you.'**___

'So... what about the weapons.'

_**'Ah yes, **_**Sono Yougu no Isei, **_**The tools of power. All of our powers was sealed by the Reidoaime of the nine main countries. Kaji no Kuni, Mizu no Kuni, Oto no Kuni, Tsuchi no Kuni, Ame no Kuni, Kusa no Kuni, Taki no Kuni, Kaminari no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni. We were rulers of said land. Each land has a different tool of power. Each weapon you would need demonic blood for them. Mines is special because I put that curse on it. The others did not so they could be taken anybody.'  
**__  
'What are their names?'_

'**Shukaku no Tate, **_**the shield of Ichibi no Shukaku. **_**Nibi no Kougake, **_**the gauntlet of Nibi no Nekomata**_**. Sanbi no Chakram, **_**the chakram of Sanbi no Isonade. **_**Yonbi no Buin, **_**the staff of Yonbi no Sokou.**_** Gobi no Sao, **_**the rod of Gobi no Houkou. **_**Rokubi no Tou, **_**the sickle of Rokubi no Raijuu. **_**Uchiwa no Shichibi no Uchiwa, **_**the fan of Shichibi no Kaku. **_**Gai no Haichibi, **_**the scythe of Haichibi no Hachimata and of course my personal weapon, the **_**Kyuubi no Subeta,**_** the sword of Kyuubi no Yoko!'  
**__  
'Sugoi! Could you also tell me the forms of each bijuu was? Because if I encounter one, I can know about.'_

_**'I'm very impressed. You **_**can**_** learn. Okay I will. Shukaku is the one tailed demon. He resides from Kaze no Kuni. He is the weakest demon but has the most defensive. With the **_**Shukaku no Tate**_**, he could protect himself from attacks. Most of his moves are wind-types and defensive. He takes the form of a tanuki or a raccon dog. We always get mistaked of which his is. A tanuki or a simple raccoon. He was always smiling or grinning or smirking as he was the arrogant in our group of demons. He always told tasteles jokes too and like to get intoxicated a lot. Real name: Shukaku. Code name: Ichibi.**_

'Next is Nibi. Ah yes, she's a female demon who also can control fire and lightning but hales from Kaminari no Kuni. The gaunlet, **Kougake no Nibi, **_**gave her a taijutsu-style of fighting. She gets on fours and attack the person with lightning speed and unmatch reflexes. She has me in speed. I think she takes the form of a cat with two tails. Real name: Nekomata**_

'Third is Sanbi, the shark-like thing in our group. Natural he comes from Sea country or Umi no Kuni but he rules Mizu no kuni also. Mizu no Kunio or the land of waves and water with an iron tail! The man was always crazy. He was however the most dangerous. Of course he could live out the water in his humanoid form but none of us were sea creatures like him. You could not out swim him so he had me in swimming. His real name is Isonade, the three tailed demon of the sea.  


_**'After that is Yonbi. Now, Yonbi was way different. He was a cockatrice. A reptilian creature with a rooster head and a dragon's body. He was also crazy and evil. Almost as me. He was a sadist and masochist. He loved pain and always inflicted on his oppenent. His favorite thing to do was to kill and drink his enemy's red blood. Now I like killing just as much as the next demon but this demon was horrible. He like things nice and slow, watching his oppenent die with poison he inflicted on him or her for that matter. Yonbi always carried a staff of black magic and other elements. He was a fire and wind user. He was the only one to fly in our group. He had me in that art of flight. Sokou is his real name. He ruled Taki no Kuni, Waterfall country basically because it had a bogey wasteland, his hideout.**_

_**  
'Gobi was next on the bijuu list. He was apatheic wolf who was known out the world notorious as Beowulf. Gobi was basically the most skilled in almost every element. He had me in speed and a little in strength. Besides Nibi, Haichibi and Rokubi, he was the most fun to fight simply because nothing distracted him. One of my best friends besides Shukaku and Nibi. He carried a rod that extend to his extent. Real name: Houkou. He ruled Kusa no Kuni.**_

'Next up to the plate was Rokubi. Just like Shukaku, he was the joke of the group only he was very strong too. His elements were lightning and wind. Rokubi naturally carried a sickle because he was the fusion of Shukaku and Yonbi. He loved jokes but he love killing too. His bloodlust was the same as the cockatrice. He took the form of a weasel that has six tails. He ruled Ame no Kuni, and his real name was Raijuu.

'Next is Shichibi no Kaku, a cousin of Shukaku because he was a badger. Shichibi is a seven tailed badger that ruled Tsuchi no Kuni. His attacks were defensive and offensive. More offensive though because he was the ruler of earth. He could dig and dig and dig to his delight. He was though the most quiet. Even Gobi was louder than him. Though he was best friends with Gobi and Yonbi. Shukaku could understand him though. Funny, funny times.

'Then my greatest challenger, the Haichibi no Hachimata. Basically he was a snake and he was the greatest at poisionous technique like Yonbi but only better. Haichibi was also strong and durable like myself. He had his limits though. There was a few we fought. Like 150,000 times. Most were draws but still I had my share of wins just like he did. We had a rivalry not too long ago and we were always fight. He was though one of my best friends. He would always give me a fight and though me something.'

_'What's that?'_

_  
'__**The great wonders of napping. Sleeping was great.'  
**__  
Naruto laughed a little at the joke Kyuubi said._

_**'Anyway, he ruled Oto no kuni for his love of rice fields and sounds. And lastly me. Kyuubi no Yoko. Yoko is my real name. I ruled the Kaji no Kuni until I was seal away by the **_**Kyuu Fukyuu Seizon**_**, the nine immortal beings and they were the first rulers of each land. That was the start of the benders.'**__  
_

_'Benders?'  
_

_**Yes, benders. They are called element bender. There are five types. Earthbenders, firebenders, airbenders, waterbenders, and lightning benders until the benders time evolved to people having a life force called chakra. They could use any form of attacks. The first jutsu users were Shodaime-sama and Nidaime-sama. Two of Konoha's jutsu founders. They found out that everybody had the life force. They were the first to do it. And Shodaime-sama was the first user of the wood type or Mokuton. Sealed into the weapons by the **_**Kyuu Fukyuu Seizon, **_**we tried taking back our land but soon we were sealed away. Now there is no way we can be freed. I' am bound to the seal until the seal takes away my chakra or you die.'  
**__  
'But I thought you said was immortal.'_

'_**Yes but not **_**invulerable. **_**You can still die until you reach the certain age, eighteen of take my esence and becoming a demon yourself. Then you will become immortal and invulerable but unitl then, you are just a hanyou now. Hardly a human being anymore, more demonic then human.'  
**_

_'So, I will still outlive everyone?'_

'_**Yes but if you get a mate and bond with her, you will bond with her for life. You must find a strong female to carry out your offspring. Once you have offspring, my, her and you blood will live with them until they die. They will not however become immortal or invulerable because they will only have a fraction of my blood and you have all of it.'  
**_

_'I still can not believe it.'  
_

_**Believe what you want to believe kit, but it's destiny boy, you can not escape it. You are destined to become Juubi, the last of the Bijuu.'  
**__  
'... When will it start?'_

_  
__**'It will start now. You will receive your first tail tonight. That's no mistake. Then at least when you hit twenty-two years old, you will have all nine tails.'  
**_

_'So why did you say I would become Juubi?'_

_**Kit. Your mission is to retrieve those weapons before they get in the wrong hands. Nekomata and Shukaku may be released and have the weapon but they're in danger because there is an organization that wants to harvest our powers. Once you have all nine artifacts and have nine tails, you can become unstoppable and you will grow one more tail, making you Juubi no Naruto. This isn't however the greatest trip because it could lead to your death. The power of the artifacts is uncontrollable sometimes. If you do not have nine tails or more, you will die. Do not get the artifacts if you are lack a tail or two. If you have one tail, making you Ichibi no Naruto, and decide foolish to get other artifact, you can get killed. But don't worry about that. Worry about right now. You killed the Ice nin, correct?'**_

_'Yes. After I thought Sasuke died, I... just went crazy. I killed him and Kakashi-sensei must of killed Zabuza. After that, I lost my conscienceness and fell into the cage.'_

_**'Well when you did that so well, I will now teach you three basic moves of my powers. One is Akumajutsu.'**_

_'Akumajutsu?'_

_**'Unlike you humans, we aren't ninjas. The Bijuus were the most powerful demons in Makaki. The only one that was stronger than us was Lucifier-sama. He was the king of Hell. Everybody on this planet, Heaven and Hell has chakra. Akumajutsu is basically the demonic verison of ninjutsu. Now the moves I going to teach you is one Akumajutsu technique, the basics of my fighting style and Genjutsu.'**_

_'Genjutsu? Why?' Naruto whined at the thought of being taught Genjutsu. _

_In the back of his mind, he though Genjutsu was a useless style of fighting than included a useless or cheap illusion. He liked Ninjutsu and Genjutsu because it was affective and easy. Gnjutsu was probably weak and hard._

_**'Look kid, if you are going to become my legacy, we need to cover every single aspect of training. Now as a demon, I do not know lot of Ninjutsu. You would be lucky if you find more than five or less. To become a great warrior, you must cover every aspect of a fight style and then master it completely. If you do not master a jutsu, you will not learn other.'**_

_'Ahhh... but-'_

_**'None of that annoying whining. You will become discipined and with discipine, you will become super powerful. Now the first move is called **_**Kitsune Hi, **_**Fox fire. Kitsune Hi is basically a fire-type move that control a flame that become big or small at your command. To master it completely, you would need to Jounin level chakra control. Once you master that move, you can use fox fire oftenly and create solid object made of fire. Right now, your chakra control is bordering between Genin and Chunin. Because of that last chakra control training with that human, your sensei, after you stopped doing the excerise, your body apadt quickly to it because of my influnce. If you have a week of chakra control training, you will able to do fox fire fast and turn it to anything you want. Once this over, I want you to talk to your sensei.'**_

_'Kakashi-sensei? Why?'_

_**'The man knows I am inside your navel. Plus with the new tail, he would want answer. Do not tell the others in your group please.'**_

_'Why? They're my teammates!'_

_Kyuubi sighed. __**'Even if they are your teammates, they will not understand at all. Plus you can't always gloate about having these powers. Unwanted attention will come to you. '**_

_Naruto huffed. 'Alright.'_

_**'Good. Now I'm going to cut the connection with you now. Go speak with Kakashi.'**_

_Naruto nodded._

----

After Naruto stopped speaking to Kyuubi, he went on to talk to Kakashi-sensei.

-----

A/N: Sorry it took so long to do something. My keyboard broken and I'm trying my best to make for it. I will update all my fics soon. Again, sorry.


	2. Chapter 2: U for Uppermost

Chapter 2: U for Uppermost (Chakra-control-training Day)

Kakashi had his book to the ground. Now normally, that would be so unnorthodox about that situation. Kakashi was a renewed, bona fied pervert. It was unusual of seeing that from the grey haired male shinobi.

He had his jaw dropped 20 feet into the ground, not believing the thing he hearing.

"Tell me your joking."

"Nope."

"So all it is true?!"

"Yep, Kakashi-sensei."

"Naruto, you can't be tell the truth. Did Sasuke pay you to get revenge on me for all the times I been late to our meetings?"

Now Naruto had his chin in his hands, in a thinking pose. Kakashi dropped his jaw even futher into the ground. Naruto's thinking? He wasn't saying the boy was stupid but thinking and boisterous, loud and rowdy Naruto didn't go hand-in-hand with each other.

"Nope sensei, I telling the truth. _Though the last part sounded like a good idea._" Naruto whispered the last part.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing."

"So Sasuke didn't pay you to say that?"

"Sensei! One, Sasuke doesn't know about Kyuubi and second, I wouldn't work with that bastard even if he was my mother's husband. He just so insufferable." 

"Ok Naruto, if that how you put it but why are you tell me this?"

"Because of Kyuu! He's so bossy sometimes. I can't stand the both of 'em!"

"Well how do feel about this?"

"Do I need to sit down for this?"

"Go right ahead."

"Okay." Naruto sat down on the bed of Kakashi's room in Tsunami's house. They were still staying there, recovering from the tight battle. In two more days, they would be gone.

Naruto sighed and went on telling the story. "Well... as soon as we defeated Zabuza and Haku, I fell to unconsciousness, I fell into the cage of Kyuubi. I enter the sewer place more then once since my last encounter with Mizuki-teme. Kyuubi and me were somewhat familiar with each other so they was no real tension between us."

"Ok... continue?"

"Alright. Now, since he was impressed with my performance with Haku, he decided to inform me about the inevitable fusion of his and mine chakra, body, mind and soul. I would take his essence in a way and become immortal. So far, I'm not."

"Ah... but why are you telling me this now?"

"Because this is the night the full moon and I will go through my transformation, receive one tail."

"Oh... you want me to keep an eye on you."

"Exactly, see I knew you get it."

"But do you get transformations every montht of the full moon?" 

"Yes but when every month when the full moon has blossomed. If it's a half-moon, no. If it's a quater-moon, no. It has to be full. Which means, since we are in the month of May, the full moons are tonight, then two months prior to this, July. Now each time the number of tails I will receive, the more I gotta wait so next I gotta wait three months for October for three tails. Which I would be about 14. Then four tails/months later in January, I will receive four tails and next five months later in June, I get five tails. Next, I would have to wait six more months and at November, I will six tails. Next, I will have to seven more months and in June again, I would have to get seven tails. In eight months, I would have to wait to January. Now to receive the last two tails, I would have to wait until my birthdays to receive them. So in all, at the age of eighteen, I would have all ten of my tails."

"T...TEN?! Why ten?"

"Kyuubi said I would undoubtfully surpass him and with our chakra combine, we would already have a tail. So you see, I'm not receive them from the usual demon stage. When you're a full-blooded family member of the fox clan, you will be able to have already one tail. I may not be a full-blooded member _yet _but I have Kyuubi inside of me so I will already have a tail, created from both of our chakras."

"So you must have a lot of chakra to generate a tail?"

"Hee hee." Naruto laughed sheepishly. "I don't like to brag... but-"

"Then don't. Sasuke would be angered if he heard this."

"Power hungry fool. Well, let him be made because he can not compete with me at all."

"Naruto, don't stoop down to that level. Tell you what, I'll help you with a few pointers and teach you a few thing today, alright?" 

Naruto jumped in joy of get taught more attacks. "Yippee!!! Sugoi, Kakashi-sensei! So what are you teaching me? How to breathe out fire or how to swim under water without gils. Oh, tell me, tell me!"

"Whhhhooooaaa there boy. Nothing so trival. Now this move I going to teach you is help full. This is called the **Chouyaku no Shinpou**, the leap of faith technique. At any given moment of a battle, this technique not only protects you from any elemental attack but heals all your wounds and also ups your strength in a battle. Now to do this, you need to have at least chunnin level chakra control, so, you and me are going to work on that."

"Great... how hard could it be...?"

-----

(10 seconds later)

----

"Kami, damn you, Kakashi-sensei!! I can barely stay on the tree!!"

"Keep on, Naruto! You can do it."

Naruto was barely hanging on to the tree and was about to fall off but then he got an idea. Naruto gathered more chakra and started _running_ up the tree instead of walking. With more chakra channeled, he ran with more speed and could go up the tree. When he did that, he also stopped worrying about falling off and focus on getting to the top.

When Kakashi saw this, his eyes wrinked in happiness. 

"Very good, Naruto. Now, do it at least four more times."

Naruto almost fell off the branch again in disbelief. "AH... COME ON!!!"

-----

A exhausted Naruto Uzumaki was on the ground, gasping for air.

"No... more... please sensei."

"Don't worry I won't. Now, it's time for dinner, come inside."

"Hehe... could you drag me in."

Kakashi smiled a little and sympathically, dragged Naruto's carass inside.

_'Just like old time, huh, Obito?'_

The two headed for Tsunami's house and right inside was Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Tsunami, her father, Tazuna and Inari. Sasuke was the first to notice Naruto and Kakashi.

"What's wrong with the dobe?" 

Everybody turned their attention to the two.

"Just... training." 

"Yep. Naruto did good today. As of matter of fact, I am teach you all tommorrow at noon something new and soon we will start pack out to go."

Naruto cheered. Sakura groaned and Sasuke smirked of being taught something new. It could help in his quest for power and to kill Itachi. Sakura really didn't want to get hurt or dirty but the only thing left in her mind was to please and impress Sasuke so this could actually be a good thing for her.

Naruto, meanwhile, felt he could get more training and become more stronger. After all, he would all the training in the world. No time for playing around and Naruto knew that he would have to show him real self now. Focus on training and not ask Sakura on dates. If he wanted to get those tools of power, he would have to get strong because no matter how much he trained, there was somebody always stronger then him. So he need to train his body and mind, not just his body.

Suddenly, Naruto stomach ached out of pain. A low but loud enough screech of pain was heard by the rest. Naruto whispered in Kakashi's ears.

"It's... it's time, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi nodded. The others looked at him, seeing that he only heard what Naruto heard.

"If you excuse me and Naruto but he's tired and his back is hurting." 

Inari, Tsunami, Sakura and Tazuna looked out of concern. Sasuke scoffed.

_'I bet he's trying to get attention from Kakashi.'_

----- 

Everybody though Naruto was in his room, asleep and Kakashi just was watching Naruto or he was asleep in his room but really, Naruto and Kakashi were farther in an forest just outside of the town.

Naruto still held his stomach in pain and Kakashi was standing in back of him.

"How long will this take?"

"...Kyuubi said at least a hour or so."

"Right. Everybody thinks you're still inside with me. I put up clones to cover us."

Naruto nodded without a sound and screeched again as he felt intensive pain in his navel. Then Naruto screamed as he felt a red aura surround him and he yelled loudly as pain overflowed him. Kakashi looked at him with pity in his eyes.

"I put a sound-proof barrier so you wouldn't alert anybody. Good luck, Naruto."

Naruto yelled even loud as the pain got worse. Red aura filled with lightning sparking to life, covering him, drowning him in a sea of red flames also. It got worse and worse and Naruto almost passed out of the pain inside of him. Kyuubi was giving him a tail, changing him, upgrading his strength, intelligence, speed and his body.

Naruto, who had a white tank top on, now ripped to streds as his body expanded. At the end of the hour, Naruto stopped screaming and looked changed completely. His torso and chest expanded but not by much, his arms becamed more in detail and his height increased by two inches. His hair grew a little becoming more wild and untamed. Then it had a little color change. It gotten more darker, a dirty yellow color with unnoticeable orange tints in his hair. His canines grew more sharper and dense but not too much to notice. His eyes slitled a little and his deep blue eyes became more darker bordering from aqua blue to navy blue. The whiskers on his face became more darker, feral and fierce. On his backside, he could feel a tail on him. A furry tail.

Naruto fainted in pain and exhaustion. He slipped into unconsciousness and enter Kyuubi's domain.

-----

**"Ah... I see that you have came and changed."**

"..." Naruto did not talk but then soon, Kyuubi heard a inside voice in its head.

_'I... what's... what's happening to me?' _Kyuubi was surpised that he could now talk inside its own head.__

**"Nothing, kit but a new change. You have a tail, now and I know the pain was intensive to you but still, you are still Naruto Uzumaki, the human with a little demon in you now. Your attitude will start to change from friendly and nice into feral and sadistic so don't be alarmed. Once you at least have another tail or two, you will start **_**thinking **_**like a demon would. However, you would still be in control at least into a certain number of tails and more of my influence will come on to you. If you can control it, however, you will be your own controller. Now you will start thinking like a demon, become more calm and start to feel less and less pain as you go through the metamorphisises, that much is good. You will start again, with terrrible chakra control. Since you had chakra control today and your body started adapting to it, you have average chakra control of a chunnin. Keep training in that, and it will be okay. Forget to do so and you will become very weak. Do not forget."**

_'I promise, Kyuubi.'_

**"Good. Now, this right now is one of the first abilities I had when I gotten my first tail. The ability to speak inside another person's mind. It is called, "**Omoi Isou**", "Mind Transfer". This nifty ability allowes the user to speak inwardly inside another's mind, having an conversation. You can turn it on and off anytime you like. This is a free ability. Try it."**

_'Okay.'_

...

"Like this?"

**"Good. Now, since you have gotten the first tail, I will teach you the **Kitsune Hi **now."**

"Whoooo!!!!"

Kyuubi sighed and shook his head. _**Tail or not, Naruto is still that loud kid inside. We got to work on that, dearly.'**_

**"Okay. The object of the jutsu is to create a flame that can be held for more then a minute. Here since this is your unconsciousness, you do not spend any chakra at all so you try this all you like as long you don't wake up from unconsciousness but even if you do, train it in the outside world too, alright."**

Naruto nodded 'yes' to Kyuubi. Naruto asked how do you do this exactly.

**"Well, invision an everlasting flame in your hand. Focus on keeping that fire burning."**

Naruto did what Kyuubi told him and soon enough a flame popped into existance. And soon enough, a flame was erased from existance.

**"Again."**

Naruto tried again and kept the flame going for five seconds then it was erased again.

**"Again."**

Naruto tried again and only lasted ten seconds.

**"Naruto, try it again."**

He tried again and again until finally after five full hours, he got it to stay at least at to stay at a minute but Kyuubi said that just was not enough. So Naruto was required to do it again, but this time two minutes. Then, every time he even got past the minutes, he do it more. Naruto held on until five minutes this time, and in this world, his chakra automatically, he felt anew again.

However, Kyuubi was very smart giving him this training. This proved to him that Naruto wouldn't get training willy-nilly. On his experince and power, he would get the technique but he would have very strict training. He would not get a new technique until he completely master the first one.

The **Kitsune Hi** was a technique that requires the user to invision a ball of fire in his/her hands. Then, in order to either change that fire into a solid or liquid, the user must have a high level of chakra control to do so. When he was done with this, he could move on to the second part of this.

Naruto needed this training if he was going to be his successor. He need Kyuubi's guidance, if he was going to be a Bijuu lord. He wanted everything for him, unlike Kyuubi failed to get when Kyuubi was training to become one. The humans could help him on the pointers he couldn't give him.

Naruto was finished doing up to ten hours of chakra control, Kyuubi decided to "kick it up a notch".

**"All right, Naruto. You have at least did up to ten hours of chakra control training. When you wake up, it will be different. When you have finish and go back to the outside world, the "power hour" I like to call it, will be over. Your body will change and adapt to the chakra training we did in here. You have at least now chakra control bordering average and high chunnin. This next thing I going to teach you will be a new technique. **Kitsune Hi: Sorrido **or Fox fire: Solid. I think with your control, you be able to create a solid. Try it now."  
**

Naruto created a fire ball in his hand. He tried keep the fire going and create a solid but it proved too hard. Naruto became frustrated.

"Damnit! Why can't I get it?"

**"It's a demon technique, it's amazing you can get past the first stage. Go home, and get some rest after you wake up."**

Naruto found himself being thrown out and back to the world of the living.

----

He awoke in his bed and yawned. It was now 9:00 in the morning. He guessed because he spend a few hours in the Kyuubi's den, that he spent more time here. Anyway, Naruto stretched and felt his bones loosen up and crack.

"Ahhhhhh! It feels so good to be alive."

Naruto had a small smile on his face and looked in the mirror and looked at himself.

"..."

It took him three seconds to look at all of himself.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

He screamed and his scream probably could be heard throughout the house. Good thing nobody rushed themselves to Naruto's room.

"Wha-What did Kyuubi do?!"

Naruto was furious. He changed, a lot in a little time. He was going to pay back Kyuubi for this one.

_**'Kyyyyyyyuuuuuuubbbbbbbiiiiiiii!!!'  
**_

A yawn was heard throughout Naruto's head.

_**'What is it, kit?'**_

'What's with the kit calling and what the hell did you do to me?!'

'What do you mean?' Kyuubi said innocently.

_**'Don't start up, Kyuubi-teme! You know what you did to me. Look at me. Sharper nails, my hair's darker now, my ears are long and I think I gotten tall.'**_

It was true Naruto was taller and Kyuubi's transformation made him have other traits but Kyuubi did not see the problem in this.

_**'So! I don't see the problem, kit.'**_

'Stop that! I don't want to look freaker then before, you Aku-baka!' Naruto exclaimed loudly.

_**'I told you there would be changes, Naruto. I wouldn't lie. I am brass and undenying, just like any ol' demon. You are simply look different but you could use a Genjutsu to veil your new appearance.'**_

'Really?! Sugoi!'

_**  
'Settle down. Alright, here's the jutsu. It's called **_Kitsune Fukumen _**or Fox Veil. No seals are need, just channel chakra into your eyes and the jutsu will take place. This will change your outer apperance back your regular self but the only thing that will be different are your eyes. Your eyes will be blue like your human but slightly slitted.'**_

'Damn... oh well,' Naruto sighed slightly crestfallened about his eyes will still stay unchanged. 'Can have it my way all the time.'

'Kit, get dressed and show Kakashi your new appearance. Kakashi and nobody else.'

_**  
'Right, Kyuubi.'**_

Naruto cut the signal with him and Kyuubi and head to Kakashi's room.

-----

"Hmmm..."

"What is it sensei?"

"This is interesting... you're growing a tail?"

"Hmmm... yeah. I know. That damn Kyuubi!!!"

Kakashi was talking with his student about his new transformation. Naruto looked crestfall and believed he looked like a freak.

"No doubt the villagers going to have their fun and glares and stupid taunts about this one. It's a good thing Kyuubi is going to teach me about the henge-like Genjutsu technique."

"Then what's the worry then? You will be okay."

"Yeah... I guess you're right."

"See? Now you better get ready soon because I'm teach you guys the **Chouyaku no Shinpou**. Okay?"

"Okay."

----

Chapter 2 Finished

A/N; Whooo!! A chapter finished. Maybe it was more rushed then I would think but it's finished finally. It's easy writing this story. Anyway, I continued this story and work on my others.

Sayonora, Mina-san.


End file.
